zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Bomba
As são itens recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. As Bombas são explosivos poderosos que Link pode usar para destruir obstáculos que bloqueiam o seu caminho ou causar dano aos inimigos. Elas não podem ser usadas debaixo d'água, já que a água extingue o estopim, embora em águas rasas o estopim pode ser deixado acima da superfície. Sua aparência é a de esferas metálicas cheias de pó explosivo com um pequeno estopim, se assemelhando as primeiras granadas. As Bombas podem normalmente ser carregadas sem quaisquer requisitos especiais. No entanto, em alguns jogos, um Saco de Bombas é necessário para transportar com segurança as Bombas. Muitos dispositivos explosivos diferentes também aparecem ao lado das bombas. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Bombas são a chave para derrotar facilmente muitos dos inimigos. Elas podem ser encontrados em muitas masmorras, compradas em lojas, e derrubadas por inimigos. Elas são as únicas coisas que podem destruir as Paredes Quebráveis. Ao contrário da maioria das outras bombas na série, estas não causam dano a Link quando são utilizadas. Link pode adquirir a habilidade de transportar mais bombas de alguns dos Anciões encontrados nas masmorras. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Existem dois tipos de bombas. Ambas podem ser adquiridas na Loja de Bomba no Mundo das Trevas. A Super Bomba é um tipo especial de bomba que só é necessária para quebrar uma parede rachada na Pirâmide. No interior se encontra uma Fonte de Grande Fada, onde Link recebe a Espada Dourada e as Flechas de Prata da amaldiçoada Grande Fada. Ela só pode ser obtida após a conclusão do Lamaçal do Sofrimento. Link pode ganhar a capacidade de transportar mais bombas jogando Rúpias para a Fonte da Felicidade. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening As Bombas podem ser compradas na Loja do Vilarejo Mabe e encontradas como itens em certas áreas. Quando uma bomba explode, Link não é ferido pela explosão, e pode ficar com segurança perto dela. Link pode ganhar a capacidade de transportar mais bombas por jogar Pó Mágico em uma das prisões de Mad Batter, encontradas em vários locais. Um pequeno glitch permite que Link improvise uma Flecha Bomba, equipando as Bombas e o Arco, então ativando os dois ao mesmo tempo. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Um Saco de Bombas é o item principal da Caverna dos Dodongos, a segunda masmorra na parte infantil do jogo. Duas melhorias podem ser obtidas na Cidade Goron e na Pista de Boliche Bombchu, permitindo que Link transporte 30 e 40 bombas. Antes de obter o Saco de Bombas, Link pode apenas utilizar as Flores Bombas, as quais ele só pode usar ao adquir o Bracelete dos Goron. No entanto, há também uma outra versão da bomba normal, chamada de Bombchu que se movimenta antes de explodir. As Bombas normais explodem em quatro segundos. As Bombas podem ser usadas pelo Link jovem e adulto. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask As Bombas podem ser comprados na Loja bomba em Oeste da Cidade Relógio se Link possuir um Saco de Bombas. Antes de Link adquirir a Máscara Goron, elas são necessários para destruir as enormes bolas de neve bloqueando o caminho para a região do Pico de Neve de Termina. Elas também são úteis para distrair e matar as Mariposas encontradas no Templo do Bosque Cascata, as quais são atraídos pela bomba. A Máscara Explosiva pode ser usada para criar explosões equivalentes às de uma bomba, embora isto irá causa danos a Link se ele não erguer seu Escudo ao fazer isso. Bombas maiores e mais poderosas chamadas de Barris de Pólvor também aparecem no jogo, usados para explodir objetos maiores. Link só pode transportar um deles de cada vez, e só pode usá-los em sua forma de Goron. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons As Bombas se parecem e têm a mesma função que as Bombas de The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past e Link's Awakening. Normalmente, Link sofrerá danos se ele for pego na explosão. No entanto, o Anel à Prova de Bombas torna Link imune aos danos causados pelas explosões das bombas. Além disso, o Anel Bombardeiro permite que Link coloque duas bombas de uma só vez, o Anel Explosivo dobra o poder das bombas de Link, e o Anel da Paz permite que Link segure uma bomba acessa sem ela explodir. Em Oracle of Seasons, Link pode comprar um Saco Grande de Bombas no Mercado de Subrosia. Link também pode usar um segredo em um arquivo vinculado de ambos os jogos para aumentar ainda mais o número de bombas que ele pode possuir. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Bombas podem ser encontradas em diversos Pódios de Itens. Elas podem ser detonados por comando e são vitais na primeira fase da batalha contra Vaati. Não há limite para o número de bombas que podem ser utilizadas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Em certo ponto, as bombas são necessárias para Link abrir a porta para a caverna de Jabun na parte de trás da Ilha Inicial. Link viaja para a Ilha Taura, onde ele descobre que Tetra e seus piratas atracam durante a noite após roubarem as bombas da Loja de Bombas da ilha. Link escuta uma conversa sobre uma senha necessária para entrar no navio. Usando esta senha, Link entra no Navio Pirata. Lá dentro, Link deve completar outra mini-jogo de plataforma com Niko. Como recompensa, ele recebe algumas das bombas que os piratas haviam roubado. Usando as bombas através do canhão montado em seu navio, o Rei dos Leões Vermelhos, Link consegue destruir a pedra bloqueando a porta para a caverna de Jabun. Depois de conversar com Jabun, ele recebe a Pérola de Nayru. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures As Bombas são itens usados por Link e pelo Link das Sombras. Elas estão localizadas em certos níveis nos Pódios de Itens. Se Link encontrar uma Grande Fada, ela irá melhorar as Bombas para as Bombas Nível 2, as quais são muito maiores e infligem muito mais danos. Também existem as Bombas Gigantes, as quais são geralmente usadas pelo Link das Sombras ou encontradas em baús. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link obtém as Bombas do Minish Belari após obter o Elemento da Terra no Santuário do Bosque. A Bomba Remota pode ser obtido de Belari após fundir Pedras da Sorte com Gentari. Várias melhorias para o Saco de Bombas são dadas a Link por diferentes fadas. Link também pode usar um Picolyte Azul para aumentar brevemente a quantidade de bombas que ele encontra. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Link pode comprar Bombas principalmente da Loja de Bombas de Barnes no Vilarejo Kakariko. Elas têm usos muito semelhante aos jogos anteriores, embora elas agora rolem quando colocas em lugares inclinados. As Bombas não são mais encontradas ao cortar grama ou quebrar jarras; elas só podem ser compradas de uma loja ou encontradas em baús. Os três tipos de bombas disponíveis são as Bombas normais, as Bombas Aquáticas, e as Bombas Inseto. Para possuir todos os três tipos de bombas ao mesmo tempo, Link deve obter dois Sacos de Bombas extras. A capacidade de Link para carregar as bombas normais será sempre maior do que a das outras duas variações. Link também pode combinar suas Flechas e Bombas para fazer Flechas Bomba, um tipo de flecha que, como o nome sugere, tem a força e o poder de uma bomba, combinada com a distância e a precisão de uma flecha. As Bombas também podem ser jogadas mais distante quando Link está montado em Epona. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass As Bombas são o item principal do Templo de Vento, a segunda masmorra no jogo. Elas são necessárias para derrotar dois chefes: Cyclok e Dongorongo. Elas podem ser encontradas em grupos de três nos Bulbos de Itens. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Um Saco de Bombas pode ser comprado de Loja Flutuante de Beedle por 500 Rúpias, bem como dez bombas por 100 Rúpias. Link pode carregar mais bombas por competir na Corrida de Chicote em Whittleton, e ao vencer o segundo mini-jogo Ao Ataque! na Cidade do Castelo. As Bombas também podem ser encontradas escondidas dentro dos Bulbos de Itens, potes, ou como itens deixados por monstros derrotados. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword As Bombas podem ser usadas de diversas maneiras. Link pode largar, tacar, ou até mesmo as rolar como se fossem uma bola de boliche. Além disso, o Escaravelho com Gancho pode ser usado para agarrar as Bombas. Link pode reabastecer seu estoque de bombas pressionando o botão B enquanto carrega uma Flor Bomba, ou usando uma Pancada com Escudo; Além disso, qualquer bomba que Link tirar de seu Saco de Bombas não será automaticamente acessa, apenas quando Link as soltar, e mesmo assim, ele pode pegá-aos de volta e devolvê-las ao Saco antes de detonarem. Se Link pegar uma Bomba enquanto ele está em chamas, a bomba irá detonar instantaneamente, ferindo Link. O Saco de Bombas é adquirido de dois Lizalfos no Templo da Terra. Ele foi originalmente roubado de Ledd, o qual decide deixar Link ficar com ele. Após este ponto, Link pode comprar Sacos de Bombas adicionais para sua Bolsa de Aventureiro na Loja de Apetrechos no Bazar em Celéstia, e as melhorar na Loja de Sucatas. Nas Terras Seladas, perto do trilho da Super Catapulta, há uma enorme planta onde crescem bombas gigantes. Estas bombas, no entanto, são extremamente pesadas e não causam mais danos do que as bombas normais, e não podem ser colocadas no Saco de Bombas de Link. Groose, eventualmente, as usa como munição para a Super Catapulta. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds As Bombas aparecem como um item no jogo. Elas podem ser compradas ou alugadas na Loja do Ravio. Se Link levar dez Maiamais Perdidos para a Mamãe Maiamai, ela pode melhorar as Bombas para as Bombas Melhoradas. Ao invés de ter de recolher bombas para usar como munição, ao usar Bombas, Link gasta um pouco do seu Medidor de Energia. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes As Bombas irão aparecer como um item em Tri Force Heroes, e podem ser encontradas nos Pódios de Itens. Assim como em A Link Between Worlds, Link tem um suprimento ilimitado de bombas e deve usar um pouco do seu Medidor de Energia para usá-las. Link também pode usar as Bombas Grandes quando ele está vestido com o Traje de Bomba Grande. Aparições Não Canônicas [[wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. (series)|Série Super Smash Bros.]] Em todos os quatro jogos da série Super Smash Bros., Link pode usar bombas como seu movimento especial em Baixo + B. Ele pode jogá-las com o Botão A, mas elas irão detonar em sua mão se ele demorar muito tempo para jogá-las. Em Super Smash Bros. Brawl e Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, as Bombas de Link possuem a aparência das Bombas criadas por Barnes. Além disso, as Bombas do Toon Link possuem um raio de explosão mais amplo, embora elas sejam mais fracas. Antes de detonar, outros personagens podem a pegar e atirar qualquer bomba que Link ou o Toon Link tenha jogado. Em Super Smash Bros para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Link e Toon Link podem selecionar dois tipos adicionais de Bombas usando o recurso de personalização. Link pode usar Bombas Bigantes, as quais não detonam no momento do impacto, mas causam maior dano, e as Bombas Meteoros, as quais são mais rápidas de usar, mas não causam tanto dano. O Toon Link pode usar Bombas-Relógios, as quais demoram mais para explodir, mas pesam mais, e as Bombas de Pavio Curto, as quais explodem mais rápido, mas causam mais dano. Soulcalibur II As Bombas mais uma vez aparecem como um dos ataques especiais de Link. Elas são itens úteis para acertar os adversários quando eles estão no chão. Ao entrar em contato com o adversário, a bomba irá mandá-lo pelos ares, embora ela não tenha um grande raio de explosão. Se a Bomba for segurada por muito tempo, ela irá criar o mesmo efeito sobre Link, como se ele tivesse sido atingido por uma Bomba. Hyrule Warriors As Bombas aparecem como um item, coletadas no primeiro nível. Elas são usadas para explodir grandes rochas e paredes quebráveis, bem como para derrotar o Rei Dodongo. Veja Também * Máscara Explosiva * Soldado Bomba * Flecha Bomba * Saco de Bombas * Bombchu * Bomba Inseto * Flor Bomba * Bombas Melhoradas * Barril de Pólvora * Bomba Remota * Super Bomba * Bomba de Tingle * Bomba Aquática de:Bombeen:Bombes:Bombafr:Bombe zh-tw:炸彈 Categoria:Bombas Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Categoria:Itens de Hyrule Warriors